The First World Grand Prix Race at Tokyo
This is how The First World Grand Prix Race at Tokyo goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen shows a distant view of Mount Fuji and a Japanese tower while the World Grand Prix theme music begins playing and Brent Mustangburger starts talking, then it shows Okuni, Shigeko and Tamiko on a small bridge near the Tokyo Imperial Palace, before showing the first World Grand Prix race, with Brent Mustangburger, Darrell Cartrip and David Hobbscap commentating as the racers get fueled up and do a formation lap.) Brent Musburger: Japan, land of the rising sun, where ancient tradition meets modern technology. Welcome to the inaugural running of the World Grand Prix. I'm Brent Musburger here with racing legends Darrell Waltrip and David Hobbs. There's never been a competition like this before. First, allinol, making its debut tonight as the required fuel for all these great champions. Second, the course itself. And it's like nothing we've ever seen before. David, how exactly does this competition work? David Hobbs: Well, Brent, all three of these street courses are classic round-the-house racetracks. This means that the LMP and formula cars and drivers should break out of the gate in spectacular fashion. Look for Francesco Bernoulli, in particular, to lead early. And with the series of technical turns throughout, GT and touring cars and drivers, like Spain's Miguel Camino, should make up some ground but I doubt it'll be enough to stop Francesco from absolutely running away with it. Darrell Waltrip: Whoa now. Just hold your horsepower. You forget the most important factor here - that early dirt track section of the course. The dirt is supposed to be the great equalizer in this race. Brent Musburger: French rally car Raoul ÇaRoule is counting on a big boost headed through there. Darrell Waltrip: And don't forget Lightning McQueen. His mentor, the Hudson Hornet, was one of the greatest dirt track racers of all time. In my opinion, McQueen is the best all-around racer in this competition. David Hobbs: Really, Darrell, I think you need to clean your eyes/windshield. You're clearly not seeing this for what it is: Francesco's race to lose. Brent Musburger: It's time to find out. The racers are locking into the grid. Lightning McQueen: (stretches his tires, and closes his eyes) Speed. I am speed. Francesco Bernoulli: (laughs) Really? You are speed? Then Francesco is triple speed. (closes his eyes) Francesco is triple speed. (opens his eyes) Ho-ho! Francesco likes-a this McQueen! It's-a really getting him into the zone! Lightning McQueen: (to himself) He is so getting beat today! Brent Musburger: Here come the lights! (One set of red lights turns on one-by-one, before another set of lights beneath it turns green. The racers start the first lap, with Raoul ÇaRoule and Miguel Camino leading through the narrow streets of Tokyo, before Raoul gets overtaken by Max Schnell and Carla Veloso, and Miguel also gets overtaken by Jeff Gordon, Shu Todoroki, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley and Lewis Hamilton, with Rip Clutchgoneski behind him. McQueen and Francesco make their moves around Jeff, Carla, Raoul and Max, which Francesco takes the lead with McQueen behind him as they go around the first corner.) David Hobbs: Wow, look at Lightning McQueen! Now remember, he started in the back row and he's making up! Brent Musburger: McQueen and Francesco duel for that inside line as they head toward the first turn. John Lassetire: Jeff, your tires are... Bruno Motoreau: (speaks French) Mach Matsuo: (speaks Japanese) Giuseppe Motorosi: Your suspension sets look good. Luigi: Tire pressure is excellent! Fillmore: He's got plenty of fuel. Mater: And he's awesome! Thomas: Thanks to his great-working pit crew. Twilight Sparkle: Which is us. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! Crowd: (chanting and clapping) McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! (The screen then shows Finn and Holley inside a building overlooking the racetrack, as they have eyes on Mater, who is wearing a headset.) Holley Shiftwell: Why is he in the pits? He's so exposed. Finn McMissile: It's his cover. One of the best I've seen, too. Look at the detail on that rust. It must have cost him a fortune. Holley Shiftwell: (using her on-board computer dual trackball platforms) But why hasn't he contacted us yet? Finn McMissile: There's probably heat on him. Be patient. Holley Shiftwell: Right, of course. He'll signal us when he can. Finn McMissile: And then we find out who's behind all this. Brent Musburger: (announcing) As they head into the palace hairpin, Francesco builds an early lead. Darrell Waltrip: Ah, hang on, boys. Here comes the dirt. Slipping and sliding, baby. Mater: McQueen, it's time to make your move! Get on the outside and show 'im what Doc done taught you! Thomas: Show them what you can do! Twilight Sparkle: Go for it! Sunset Shimmer: Don't let Francesco beat you! Lightning McQueen: 10-4, Mater and thank you for the encouragement, guys. David Hobbs: (as Francesco struggles to brake on the dirt) Oh, boy! Francesco's brought to a screeching halt! Brent Musburger: (as McQueen uses Doc's "turn right to go left" trick to overtake Francesco) Lightning McQueen is the first to take advantage. And just like that, folks, Francesco's lead is left in the dust. Lightning McQueen: Nice call, Mater. Keep it up! Darrell Waltrip: (as some of the other racers are shown to have overtaken Francesco) Whoo-hoo! Man, McQueen looks happier than a roll bar at a demolition derby! Brent Musburger: (after the rest of the racers get ahead of Francesco) Everyone's jostling for position as we hit the asphalt again. Francesco lost a lot of momentum in the dirt. (As they go into a tunnel on the asphalt, Francesco accelerates, making several moves around Miguel, Raoul, Rip, Nigel and Jeff before they come to a zigzag that is outside of the tunnel.) David Hobbs: Wow, he's got some serious work ahead of him if he wants to get back in this race. Brent Musburger: Now, the racers hit the Rainbow Bridge, with its 360-degree loop. (As the racers go around the loop leading up to Rainbow Bridge (note that in real life, the road does not go over the other road on Rainbow Bridge, and has a railway in the middle), Francesco overtakes Lewis, who is then overtaken by Rip when they come onto Rainbow Bridge, as McQueen leads ahead of Carla and Shu, who are now ahead of Francesco after he overtakes Max. As they get onto another straight, Francesco overtakes Shu, as well as Carla a while before they come to the start/finish straight, with McQueen leading ahead of Francesco, as Lewis has already overtook Rip, who is ahead of Miguel and Nigel, with Jeff having got ahead of Raoul. Meanwhile, Grem and Acer are watching from a balcony with the electromagnetic pulse, and wearing headsets.) Professor Zündapp: (through the radio) It is time. Grem: Roger that. (pushes the emitter's lever to 75% power, and aims it at Miguel, whose engine explodes upon being hit by the pulse) Darrell Waltrip: (as Miguel immediately comes into the pits) Oh! Miguel Camino has blown an engine! Brent Musburger: Very unusual, Darrell. He's been so consistent all year. Grem: (notices Mater in the pits) You gotta be kidding me! Acer: What is it? Grem: It's the tow truck from the bathroom. Acer: The one from the bathroom? Grem: Yeah, the one the American agent passed the device to! Acer: What about him? Grem: What about him?! He's in the pits! Acer: Not for long! (drives away) Holley Shiftwell: (hearing a bleeping sound on her on-board computer) Hold on. I think I've got something. Finn McMissile: What is it? Holley Shiftwell: It's the Pacer from the party last night. I'm cross-referencing with the photos from the oil derricks. (getting both photos together) Yep. His VIN numbers match. Finn McMissile: Anyone with him? He won't be alone. Holley Shiftwell: (scanning the lemons on and around the stands) Conducting analysis on the target. He's not the only one here. Three, five... They're everywhere. And they're all closing in on... (sees the camera on her computer centering on Mater) Oh, no! Finn? Finn, where are you? Finn McMissile: (having gone out of the building) Get him out of the pits! Now! Rainbow Dash: Man, Lightning is still leading! Thomas: Go, Lightning! Mater: (hearing the racers' engines revving) Wow! Some of them fellers is really loud! Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio to Mater) Can you hear me? Over. Mater: Uh... What? Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio) Get out of the pit now! Do you hear me? Mater: Hey. I know you! You're that girl from the party last night. You wanna do our date right now? Lightning McQueen: (hearing Mater through the radio) Guys, a little too much chatter. Let's keep this line clear. Brent Musburger: (as Rip spins after being hit by the pulse emitter) Smoke from number 10, Clutchgoneski! Grem: Ha-ha-ha! Thomas: Oh, no. Another racer blown out! Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio to Mater) There's no time for messing about! You've got to get out of the pits! Mater: Well, is there going to be cable where you is so I can watch the rest of the race? Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio) You're running out of time! Finn McMissile: (as he drives underneath the stands) They're coming, Shiftwell! Get him out of there! Holley Shiftwell: I'm trying! (through the radio to Mater) Get out now! Mater: (turning around and heading to the back of the pits) Well, I usually like to have a proper detailin' done before I meet a lady friend. (leaves without the whole of Team Equesodor even noticing) (However, Acer and a blue Pacer named Petey Pacer/human thug already arrive at the shutter door.) Mater: (seeing his reflection on a hood, notices something on his buck teeth) Huh? (Acer then opens the shutter door, only to see Finn with a fire extinguisher, as Mater is behind another shutter door.) Acer: Finn McMissile! But you're dead! Finn McMissile: Then this shouldn't hurt at all. (shoots foam from the fire extinguisher at the two lemons) Acer and Petey Pacer: (both crying out as the foam gets shot over their eyes) Aaah! (Finn then leaves with the two lemons following him while having their vision blocked by the foam. Just as they leave, Mater comes out of the pits, heading in a different direction. Finn makes a turn away from the stands, with Petey following him, followed by Acer. Petey then makes another left turn while Acer goes straight ahead, only for Petey to run into a police officer, who gets covered with foam. Petey gasps as he realizes who he is seeing, as the police officer sets off the siren, before the camera shows Mater driving through the streets with the team following him, as other lemons follow on different roads.) Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Miss Shiftwell? Holley Shiftwell: I've got him in the back alleys east of the garages. Multiple assailants are closing in quickly. Finn McMissile: Keep him moving. I'm on my way! (gets onto the roofs with his grappling hooks) Mater: (noticing a flower shop) Hey, new lady friend, you like flowers? Lightning McQueen: (hearing Mater) What?! Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio to Mater) No! Don't go in anywhere. Just keep moving. Mater: Stay outside. Got you. Lightning McQueen: (hearing Mater) Outside? (moves to the outside of the loop heading to Rainbow Bridge) Brent Musburger: Whoa! McQueen suddenly moves to the outside! Francesco Bernoulli: (passing McQueen, speaks in Italian) Grazie di arrivederci! (accelerates) Darrell Waltrip: I cannot believe what I just saw, Brent. That was a bonehead move to open up the inside like that! David Hobbs: That move might have cost McQueen the victory! Thomas: What? No! Hiro: Why did he move?! Rainbow Dash: Now Francesco's gonna win! (Mater then continues driving, as a red Gremlin heads towards him. Finn, still up on the roofs, uses one of his grappling hooks to knock over a vending machine, causing it to smash on the ground in front of the red Gremlin, as the florist, named Hans, wakes up upon hearing it smash. Believing that it is the Gremlin who broke it, Hans gathers up two assistants, and they all angrily speak in Japanese as they push the Gremlin away. Finn then comes back on the ground, but then notices another lemon, named Fred Pacer, who rams him. He stops beside two other lemons, who join Fred to shield Finn and push him towards Acer, who is holding a flame-thrower.) Acer: This time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead! (puts on his welding helmet and makes his flame-thrower shoot out long flames) Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio to Mater, who is on one of the minor roads that leads to Finn's scene) You're doing brilliantly. Now just stay focused. Mater: What's that? You want me to head toward that ruckus? (heads towards the road where Finn and the lemons are) Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio) No! Don't go down that street! (However, Mater still keeps on going, as the lemons continue to push Finn towards Acer's flamethrower. However, Finn leaps free, causing the lemon behind him to move forward towards Acer, who turns the flame-thrower away from him. Meanwhile, Mater has just arrived.) Gremlin: Ohh! (crashes into Acer, with an explosion causing them to go up in the air) (Acer lands on a chopstick sign, knocking over the food shape.) Finn McMissile: (performing martial arts as the other lemons confront him) Hi-yah! Mater: Wow! A live karate demonstration! Lightning McQueen: Stop it, you two! Just sign off. (Finn then activates his front steel magnet wheels upon making them hit the ground, then throws Fred Pacer towards an elevator platform of a parking stack.) Fred Pacer: Aaargh! (Finn then shoots a cable which causes the elevator to go up, crushing Fred against the roof.) David Hobbs: (as McQueen closes the gap on Francesco and goes side-by-side) And here they come, the two leaders. Brent Musburger: They're bumper to bumper as they approach the finish line! (Meanwhile, the remaining lemon heads towards Finn, but Finn uses his steel magnet wheels to jump onto a wall and back on the ground as the lemon then barrels under the elevator platform, where Finn then shoots the winch cable, causing the elevator fall down onto the lemon, while Francesco and McQueen are just yards away from the finish line, at the end of lap 52.) David Hobbs: It's gonna be close! Brent Musburger: (as Francesco and McQueen cross the finish line) Francesco's the winner! McQueen's number two! (Fireworks then whizz and pop.) Thomas: No! James: Oh, come on! What could've made McQueen lose? Twilight Sparkle: I have absolutely no idea why he swerved! (The screen then shows Finn again.) Mater: That was cool! Hey! Can I get your autograph? (Karate students then come out of a building, speaking in Japanese and driving past Mater, as other residents come out of the buildings after watching the race. Mater then looks around as the students drive past him, while Finn vanishes.) Mater: (noticing that Finn has gone) Hey, where'd he go? Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio) Our rendezvous has been jeopardized. Keep the device safe. We'll be in touch. Mater: Dad-gum, did I miss our date? (heads back to the pits) (The screen then moves up to show Finn on top of the elevator platform beside the corpses of the two lemons, before he then swings away with his grappling hooks.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1